Take Me, I'm Yours
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. House returns from Mayfield to find that Cameron is not the happy newlywed he expected and their true feelings are exposed. Only smut can come from this! Some season 6 spoilery.


_**A/N: So much for school work haha. I was just too distracted with the ideas circulating through my head..I had to get this down. So now I can get back to work :)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any other characters.

* * *

**Take Me, I'm Yours**

House entered the pub and scanned the place. There were a few familiar faces but one stuck out in particular. Allison Cameron was sitting at a table by herself in the corner, looking lost and picking at a half eaten burger. He contemplated leaving her alone but the curiosity as to why she was there alone was just too intriguing to ignore.

The familiar shuffle and thumping noise coming towards her made Cameron look up to see House sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Where's the hubby tonight?"

"Shut up, House."

"Ooo..hostile. Is the honeymoon period over already?"

She glared at him as the waitress brought her another glass of wine and asked what House would like.

"I'll have a coke. Please."

Cameron's eyes widened at his use of manners and he smirked. "If I didn't mind my p's and q's, I got ECT. It only took five or six rounds before it sunk in."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Okay. I'm joking. The loony bin made me a better man."

Cameron's drink came and she took a long sip. "How many of those have you had tonight?" he inquired.

"What do you care?"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask. Which leads me ask my previous question. Where's Chase?"

"In surgery. Not like I care."

"Sounds like trouble in paradise. You've only been married for what..six months? I had you guys pegged to last a year. I'd hate to lose that bet."

Cameron sighed. "It's just..sometimes I think I just married him because I…"

House arched an eyebrow. "Because…"

"Never mind. It's ridiculous. Why are you here anyway?"

He shrugged. "I was hungry." Then he pointed to her burger. "Are you gonna eat that?"

She pushed the plate towards him. "Knock yourself out."

He ate the rest of the burger pretty quickly and gulped down his coke. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"It's part of my return to society. Kinda like the alcoholics 12-step program. I need to apologize to all the people I've hurt. I figure since we're both here I'd get your apology over with."

"What have you got to apologize for?"

"For missing the boat. For being a complete ass and ignoring your feelings toward me. I knew you liked me more than you let on, and I still treated you like crap. And for that I'm sorry. But that's what I do when I'm afraid. I push people away so I don't have to deal with it. And now you've gone and married Chase and any chance I might've had with you is gone."

Cameron felt like crap, but she was also very moved by his apology. She placed her hand on top of his and he looked down at it.

"I accept your apology, House."

He gave her a small smile and an understanding nod but didn't move his hand out from under hers. He liked the way it felt. Her small hand was soft but it was strong as it held his hand firmly onto the table.

"I also want to apologize for sabotaging our date five years ago. I did it on purpose."

"Why?"

"You..backed me into a corner. All that talk about feelings scared the crap out of me. So I did what came naturally. I acted like a jerk and pushed you away. However it begs the question, what might've happened if the date went well instead of ending in disaster?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I wouldn't have stopped you if you wanted to.."

House almost smirked. "Why, Dr. Cameron. Are you saying that you would've slept with me that night?"

She looked at him and he had his answer. "Too bad you're married now."

"Ha!" she laughed. "It never stopped you before."

"That was different. Stacy and I had a history."

"And the woman you slept with at Mayfield?"

House frowned and Cameron could tell she hit a soft spot. She didn't know the details about the woman, but she heard that he fell hard for her and then she left. "Endings suck," he said quietly.

"Doesn't mean the beginning has to."

He cocked his head to one side and looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did…but…she had other priorities that didn't include me."

"I'm sorry, House. I was just trying to..prove a point."

"What point?"

"That sleeping with married women isn't an issue with you if you care enough about them. Problem is, you're the only one who's going to get hurt."

"Story of my life," he sighed. "Do you love him?"

Cameron looked down at her hands. "I did. But..it's changed."

"What changed?"

"I think I just married him to make him happy. And I thought it would help me get over you but it only made it worse. And then you went to Mayfield and I wasn't sure you'd be coming back, and I didn't expect you to change this much."

"For the better or worse?"

She sighed. "You're different. But in a good way. You're still an ass, and still snarky."

"Those things won't change. Do you still..feel the same way about me?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you know what you have to do."

"I do?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Leave Chase."

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"If you want me to take you seriously, then show me you're serious. Leave Chase." House got up from the table and grabbed his cane. "If you really feel that way about me, then it shouldn't be too hard. Should it?"

Cameron watched him limp out of the restaurant and downed the rest of her drink. Then she slapped some cash down on the table and followed him out.

"House!"

He was standing outside, as if he were waiting for her. Like he knew she would chase him.

"What?"

She stood in front of him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips down on hers. He was just as a good a kisser as she remembered. That was two years ago and she could still remember the way his lips felt against hers. The way his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands, how they slid up and down her back. The kiss wasn't feverish and urgent like it had been that time in his office. But then she had been trying to trick him and to do that, she needed to distract him.

"Cameron," he murmured between kisses. She was still holding onto the lapels of his coat for dear life.

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They walked swiftly back to his apartment and once they were inside, they resumed kissing as they removed their coats and kicked off their shoes. He backed her up against the couch as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Cameron shut her eyes and buried her fingers in his hair as his hands went inside her shirt and pushed her bra up. As soon as she felt his hands on her breasts, fingers toying with her nipples, she let out a gasp.

"Oh God," she groaned as his hands went around and unclasped her bra. He yanked her shirt off and his mouth immediately went for one of her nipples.

"House!"

"What?"

"Bedroom. Now."

"Down the hall."

She practically ran there, with House limping as fast as his leg would allow. He kicked the door closed with his foot and reached for her in the darkness. There was no light in the room whatsoever and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. That, to him, only made it more erotic. All they could hear was the others breathing and that just set the mood.

As soon as Cameron felt his mouth crashing onto hers, she stepped back until she fell onto his bed and pulled him on top of her. She found the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them until the shirt fell open and he pulled it off himself. Then off came his T-shirt. It was as if they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. But finally, they were both in his bed, under the covers, arms and legs entwined and the sound of their breathing filled the room.

It was the most erotic moment of Cameron's life.

She felt House's hands on her hips as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Don't worry about the leg," he whispered as his hands slid up and down her back. "Don't worry about anything. It's just you and me right now."

"House," she gasped as she felt his hot mouth fasten against her neck, leaving a hot trail down to her throat. His tongue circled her nipple and he nipped at it with his teeth until it became a hard bud and she began thrashing around as he moved his lips lower. His tongue dipped into her belly button and she squealed, making him laugh.

The very sound of House laughing sent shockwaves through her body. But that was nothing compared to what was coming. He kissed lower until he reached his destination. His fingers slid down between her legs to her most sensitive spot and she arched her back as she felt his stubble scraping against the sensitive skin of her thighs.

Then she felt his tongue and she knew she was done for. While she'd always known Greg House was an excellent kisser, she soon discovered, and wasn't surprised, that he was an even more amazing lover than she could've hoped for. His tongue flicked and placed the right amount of attention and pressure until she was thrashing around underneath him, her hands gripping the sheets.

"Oh God..House..Oh..fuck…"

"Getting close?"

"Uh-huh.."

His fingers assisted with the torture, stroking and rubbing in all the right places until she screamed his name, her body shuddered and coated his fingers with her juices. As he licked his fingers, he waited until she came down from her orgasm before he rubbed himself up against her, letting her feel how hard and ready he was.

Cameron glanced down and her eyes widened. Even though it was still reasonably dark, her eyes had adjusted and she could get a good idea of his size.

_Did this guy do everything in the extreme?_ She thought to herself as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his long hard shaft, eliciting a deep growl from House. His cock twitched in her hand as she stroked him and it was then she realized he was uncut. It was an amazing feeling, sliding his foreskin up and down, and House clearly enjoyed it.

However, she assumed he'd had enough manual stimulation because he released her grip and held both her hands down against the mattress. As he settled himself between her legs once more, she widened them, breathing harder in anticipation.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, their breathing still heavy. House softly brushed his lips against hers as he slowly entered her.

She was slick and tighter than he'd ever thought possible, and it took every ounce of willpower not to let it end too soon. His first instinct was to take her hard and fast and ask questions later. But he knew she deserved more than that from him.

"Ughh..Cameron," he groaned in her ear as he began to move inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair as she kissed whatever part of him came near her mouth.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too..ohhh..God..House.."

"You feel incredible."

"Just..take me!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he picked up speed. His thrusts were powerful and they pushed her across the mattress until her head was practically hanging off the side and she was screaming his name. "So close.."

"Come for me, Cameron..come on..oh..yes!!"

"Yes!"

"Let go and come for me. I'll be right behind you."

Cameron finally let go and House felt a warm flood of juices coating his cock as he quickened his pace, coming right after her with a loud groan that would surely wake the neighbors.

They lay together in silence. Neither of them sure of what to say or what to do. Cameron fell asleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic and House watched her until he felt his own eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off.

***

The bright sunlight filtered through a crack in the blinds waking House from a deep sleep. He rolled over, expecting to feel Cameron's warmth next to him but the bed was cold. She'd obviously been gone for awhile. He glanced at the clock. It was still early. He didn't have to be at work for another couple of hours. Still, he couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried so he got up and went to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to find a fresh pot of coffee and a note on the counter.

_House,_

_You are truly an amazing man. At the hospital and in the bedroom! Lunch today? We need to talk.  
_

_Cameron xox_

House smiled even wider as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Life had been just okay since he returned from Mayfield. Thoughts of Lydia were slowly disappearing into the deep recesses of his mind and new ones of Cameron were taking their place. Yes, life was good now. And he knew that as long as he had Cameron, it would be even better.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo..what did ya think? If ya liked it, please review. If you didn't, that's okay too, I guess. Stay tuned..I have more ideas up my sleeve :)**_


End file.
